You Don't Know Me
by FabinaIsBetterThanFood
Summary: Nina Martin is famous. She wants a regular life though. She get's accepted into England's best boarding school. Nina sees it as a chance to have a regular life, so she takes it. When she gets there everything seems to go downhill, but she make a really good friend and things get better. Rated K. One-shot.


**Hey guys! Here is a new story. I was bored but that doesn't mean 'House of Hollywood Arts' is finished. I'm still working on it. Give me some time. I wanna finish the whole thing then post the whole thing all in the same day. Oh, and this story won't be chapters because it's a short story so yeah. It's only one chapter.**

**-Hoa4eva**

**Nina's P.O.V.**

Hi. I'm Nina Martin. I'm 16 years old. I have dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I'm famous. But I want to do something more with my life, you know? Don't get me wrong, I love performing, but I would prefer to have a regular life, too. I'm stuck in a grown-up world. Fame has it's ups and downs but its like I'm in a cage, and someone has the key and they won't give it to me. Or so I thought...

"Nina, I have the results of the school you wanted to go to!" Dana said. She's my manager, singing coach and best friend.

"Yay! Let me see!" I said and took the envelope. My smile got bigger. I got in!

"I'm guessing you got in? Are you sure you want to go?" she teased.

"Yeah! I still have a sore throat though," I said.

"Okay, make sure when you shower you sing in there because it helps your voice," she said.

"Of course," I said.

~IN ENGLAND~

I'm finally here! It looks like I'm staying at Anubis House. I walked up to the door and knocked. A young-looking woman opened the door.

"The famous Nina Martin!" she said.

"Shhh!" I said.

"It's okay sweetie, they're at school, I'm Trudy, the house-mother," she said.

"Everything is so old and beautiful!" I say.

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack," she said.

"Who are they?" I ask and point to a picture.

"Those are your housemates," said a man with a creepy beard.

"That's Victor, the housekeeper," Trudy said

"Oh, hi," I greeted.

"I'll lead you to your room," Trudy said and I follow her.

I finish unpacking and went to the take a shower and I start singing like Dana suggested. Then I walk downstairs.

"... and I went to my room and I saw some suitcases, and heard an awful screeching noise in the bathroom," a blonde girl says. I walk into the room. People stare at me.

"Hi! I'm Nina, I'm from America!" I say breaking the ice.

"Hi Nina!" a girl greets. "Did you hear that awful noise in the bathroom?" she asked me.

"Yeah! I was wondering what that was," I lie.

"I'm Mara," the same girl greets. "And this is Joy, Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and Jerome," she said.

Fabian's kind of cute. He's staring at me with sweet eyes that look like they can't hurt a fly. In seconds I feel like Fabian grabbed his shoe, stepped on the fly, and killed it repeatedly. Joy kissed him. I guess there a couple.

"How dumb are you guys?" Joy says after she kissed Fabian, "Nina was obviously singing in the shower, she has no talent," Joy said.

"Joy!" Mara said. I turn red.

"Dinner!" Trudy calls. Thank goodness. I sit down by Eddie and Mara.

"So how do you like England?" Eddie asked.

"Finally! An American! No offence," I say quickly, "Anyways, I love it," I say.

"Nina, we heard your gran brought you up, what happened to you parents?" Amber asked.

"Um.. they died in a car accident when I was seven and my gran... nevermind," I said holding back the tears.

"An orphan! Do you know what we do to untalented orphans?" Joy asked and walked up to me with some water. Everyone looked scared.

"What?" I asked.

"This!" she said and dumped the water on me.

"Joy!" Mara said.

"What? It was an accident," she lied. Victor came in.

"Nina, phone call, what's going on in here?" Victor asked.

"Nina spilled water everywhere," Joy said. I left the room to get the phone call.

"Hello?" I asked

"Nina! How are you? Did you make any friends?" Dana asked.

Yeah! Like tons of friends, like tons," I said crying.

"Are you okay?" Dana asked me.

"We're in the middle of supper, which is dinner so I have to go, bye," I said and hung up. I started crying. Mara and Fabian came out.

"Nina? Are you okay?" Fabian asked me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said and whipped my tear.

"Because of Joy, I've never seen her act that way unless..." Mara started.

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Fabian leave," she said and he did.

"Unless she's jealous that someone is going to take Fabian away from her, she is obsessed with him," she whispered.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Yeah, come back into supper, I promise nothing will happen," Mara said and gave me her hand. I walked back in and Joy glared at me evilly.

"Well, Nina, I'm surprised you came back, when Joy gets like this..." Jerome started.

"Like what?" Joy asked.

"Like... um... you. I don't know what Fabian sees in you. But I can tell he fancies the newbie," Jerome said.

"What? I only have eyes for Joy," he defended. His words felt like he broke my heart reassembled it and broke it in a different way.

"Yeah, and I have a boyfriend back home anyway, we're trying a long distance relationship," I lied.

"EEEKKK! Tell me everything!" Amber said.

"Um... his name is Jacob," I lied. "He has brown hair and brown eyes, he is... well more than meets the eye. He seems rebel-ish, but then you start to know him and he is a softy," I lied. Those acting classes payed off!

"Awww... Nincob!" Amber said.

"Nincob?" I asked.

"Nina and Jacob, Nincob," Amber said.

"Oh, well, I'm going upstairs," I said and ran into my room. Mara followed me.

"Knock, knock," she said.

"Come in," I said.

"There is no Jacob is there?" she asked.

"Yeah there... fine there isn't!" I said.

"I saw your face when Fabian said he only had eyes for Joy," Mara said.

"Speaking of Joy, is she always so mean and hurtful?" I asked.

"No," she responded.

"It's just she doesn't know the half of me! Only Trudy knows who I _really_ am," I accidentally said.

"Who are you really?" she asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell you! It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that, I don't know, after Joy, I don't know," I said.

"It's okay," Mara said.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep," I said

**Mara's P.O.V.**

I am determined to find out who Nina _really_ is. I want to be her friend after everyone here has been so mean. I walk back into the dinning room.

"Mara, why did Nina leave?" Amber asked.

"Umm... she missed her... umm... pet... HEDGEHOG!" I say. Really Mara, her hedgehog? They give me strange looks.

"What's wrong with hedgehogs?" I asked.

"Nothing, just why?" Fabian asked.

"I really don't know... why," I said.

...

The past few weeks I've studied with Nina. I was on my way to her room when I heard the most beautiful voice. It seemed like they just started the most amazing song.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low**

**What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful**

**Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling**

**Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million**

**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**

**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**

**So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine**

**From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold**

**(Gold gold, you're gold)**

**You're worth more than gold**

**(Gold gold, you're gold)**

**Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose**

**Just ignore they don't know the real you**

**All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire**

**Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter**

**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**

**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**

**So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine**

**From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold**

**(Gold, you're gold)**

**You're worth more than gold**

**(Gold, you're gold)**

**So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved**

**And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough**

**Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up**

**But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough**

**So don't be ashamed to wear your crown**

**You're a king you're a queen inside and out**

**You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars**

**This is for you, wherever you are**

**Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,**

**You're gold**

**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**

**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**

**(So hold your head up) So hold your head up high,**

**It's your time to shine**

**From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold**

**(Your golden, you're gold)**

**You're worth more than gold**

**(Your golden, you're gold)**

**So don't be ashamed to wear your crown**

**You're a king you're a queen inside and out**

I walked into the room.

"Mara! Did you just..." Nina started.

"Yes, and I don't get it," I said.

"Get what?" Nina asked.

"3 weeks ago you sounded all scratchy and now you sound beautiful," I said.

"I had a sore throat," Nina said. "I'm actually famous in the U.S.A. I have worked on that song so no one but you have heard it yet," she said.

"Famous? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to be treated differently," Nina said.

"DINNER!" Trudy called

"Let's go down, we can study after dinner," I said.

"Okay," she said. We walked into the dinning room and sat down.

"So Nina, there's going to be a musical here," Joy said.

"Okay? I really don't care," Nina said.

"I'm glad you feel that way! Because I signed you up to audition with me! It's the Little Mermaid" Joy said.

"But she can't sing, only you can Joy, you are the talent of this house," Fabian said. I glared at him.

"I think it'll be hilarious to see her audition," Alfie said.

"You know what Joy, I can audition if I want to," Nina said.

"You have to, and you can sing any song you want to for the audition," Joy smirked.

"Va a ser divertido ver a lo avergonzado que se obtiene cuando me audición porque a diferencia de ti, soy famoso en alguna parte y um, tu no, por lo que dejar de actuar como tu todo eso, porque yo te puedo ganar en un musical en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento," Nina said. I laughed because I understood Spanish.

"In English please," Amber asked.

"That's the point," Nina said.

"I thought you were American," Joy said her smile fading.

"Oh, I am," Nina said.

"When's the audition?" Patricia asked.

"tomorrow," Joy laughed. I grabbed Nina and pulled her into the hallway.

"You should sing that song that I heard," I whispered.

"I was going to," Nina laughed.

**Joy's P.O.V.**

Jerome was right. Did I just say that? He was right that Fabes likes the newbie. He says nice things to me, but the way he looks at Nina is way more than a complement. Tonight's gonna change everything. Since Fabes already has the male lead I am going to get the female lead for the musical he will realize that he loves me, not Nina.

"Next up is Joy Mercer for the role of Ariel," Mr. Sweet said.

**The seaweed is always greener**

**In somebody else's lake**

**You dream about going up there**

**But that is a big mistake**

**Just look at the world around you**

**Right here on the ocean floor**

**Such wonderful things surround you**

**What more is you lookin' for?**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Darling it's better**

**Down where it's wetter**

**Take it from me**

**Up on the shore they work all day**

**Out in the sun they slave away**

**While we devotin'**

**Full time to floatin'**

**Under the sea**

**Down here all the fish is happy**

**As off through the waves they roll**

**The fish on the land ain't happy**

**They sad 'cause they in their bowl**

**But fish in the bowl is lucky**

**They in for a worser fate**

**One day when the boss get hungry**

**Guess who's gon' be on the plate**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Nobody beat us**

**Fry us and eat us**

**In fricassee**

**We what the land folks loves to cook**

**Under the sea we off the hook**

**We got no troubles**

**Life is the bubbles**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**Since life is sweet here**

**We got the beat here**

**Naturally**

**Even the sturgeon an' the ray**

**They get the urge 'n' start to play**

**We got the spirit**

**You got to hear it**

**Under the sea**

**The newt play the flute**

**The carp play the harp**

**The plaice play the bass**

**And they soundin' sharp**

**The bass play the brass**

**The chub play the tub**

**The fluke is the duke of soul**

**(Yeah)**

**The ray he can play**

**The lings on the strings**

**The trout rockin' out**

**The blackfish she sings**

**The smelt and the sprat**

**They know where it's at**

**An' oh that blowfish blow**

**Under the sea**

**Under the sea**

**When the sardine**

**Begin the beguine**

**It's music to me**

**What do they got? A lot of sand**

**We got a hot crustacean band**

**Each little clam here**

**know how to jam here**

**Under the sea**

**Each little slug here**

**Cuttin' a rug here**

**Under the sea**

**Each little snail here**

**Know how to wail here**

**That's why it's hotter**

**Under the water**

**Ya we in luck here**

**Down in the muck here**

**Under the sea**

They clap for me, I was a little pitchy though.

"Next for the role of Ariel is Nina Martin," Mr. Sweet says. I smirk. There is no way she can beat me. I see Mara give her a thumbs up. She didn't do that for me. Nina has upbeat music. I didn't have that. Fabian is smiling. I didn't get that. I know his smile will fade once she starts singing.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low**

**What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful**

**Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling**

**Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million**

**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**

**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**

**So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine**

**From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold**

**(Gold gold, you're gold)**

**You're worth more than gold**

**(Gold gold, you're gold)**

**Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose**

**Just ignore they don't know the real you**

**All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire**

**Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter**

**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**

**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**

**So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine**

**From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold**

**(Gold gold, you're gold)**

**You're worth more than gold**

**(Gold gold, you're gold)**

**So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved**

**And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough**

**Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up**

**But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough**

**So don't be ashamed to wear your crown**

**You're a king you're a queen inside and out**

**You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars**

**This is for you, wherever you are**

**Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,**

**You're gold**

She sings beautiful. I thought she couldn't sing. I was wrong. She sang better than me. She gave Mara a high five and they smirked at me. She gave a flirty look at my Fabes and he returned with a blush, a wave, and a thumbs up.

"I thought you said she couldn't sing, Mercer," Jerome said.

"She can't!" I yelled.

"Joy, it's not like she's an alien, or is she?" Alfie asked and laughed.

"Shut it, Alfie," Patricia said. Clearly Patricia knows the truth. Fabian walks up to me and pulls me out of the group.

"Joy, it's not you, it's me. I have feelings for someone else. This whole Jabian this isn't working. I think it was better when we were just friends, sorry," Fabian said. He broke my heart. I ran out and Patricia followed me.

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

I just broke up with Joy. It just wasn't working out. Anyways, I like Nina. Since she came I wanted her to be mine and when Joy kissed me that day I saw her smile keep fading and fading. I went up to Nina.

"Nina, I thought that you couldn't sing," I said.

"You don't know her, Fabian," Mara protested.

"It's okay, Fabian. A bunch of people thought that. But the day I was singing, I had a sore throat then Joy started making fun of me than every-" Nina said and I kissed her. Mara gasped. That was the best kiss I've ever had.

"Um... what about Joy?" Nina asked.

"I broke up with her, ever since she was so mean to you I realized who I really love, you Nina," I said.

"I just walked into the best romantic movie ever!" Mara said. I laughed. Amber ran over here.

"Nina! Why did you kiss Fabian? What about Jacob?" Amber asked. Oh yeah... forgot about that...

"Amber, there is no Jacob," Mara and Nina said at the same time. Thank goodness.

"Aww! FABINA! I knew it would work out since the day you meet, with all the googly eyes and everything, that's why I'm the love guru," Amber said.

"Slimeball, get over here," Patricia said to me and I walked over there.

"What?" I asked.

"Thanks to you, Joy is bawling her eyes out saying 'I hate Fabian' over and over again, what did you do to her?" Patricia asked.

"Broke up with her," I said.

"Why? Is she not good enough for you? You want this patronizing American who speaks Spanish?" Patricia asked me.

"Yes, I do, and by the way, she isn't patronizing," I said.

"Okay everyone! We have the results! Ariel is being played by... NINA MARTIN! Prince Eric is being played by... FABIAN RUTTER!" Mr. Sweet says. I smile. Nina is the best thing that ever happened to me.

**The End**

**Yaay! I told you it would be a quick story! Well, bye!**

**-Hoa4ever!**


End file.
